


Pastel Jumpers and Bruised Knuckles

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Bullying, Crying, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Not Even Pre-Smut, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, PastelxPunk, Possible Broken Nose Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Pastel!Dan is bullied at school and Punk!Phil teaches him to stand up for himself, but things don't go quite as Dan was expecting.





	Pastel Jumpers and Bruised Knuckles

Phil was getting sick and tired of his precious boyfriend showing up after school with black eyes and split lips. He had tried to convince his mother to let him transfer schools so that he could be there to protect Dan, but she claimed that wasn't a good enough reason to transfer. So, here Dan was, curled up on Phil's bed wearing an out of character punk band t-shirt and crying his swollen eyes out. Phil had just come from putting his pastel pink jumper in the wash as his split lip had dripped blood onto the front of it. Phil hoped that with enough stain fighter and getting it in the wash straight away would keep it from being completely ruined.   
Phil climbed onto the bed and opened his arms for Dan to cuddle up to him. “It's alright, love. You're okay now,” Phil cooed and gently rubbed Dan's back as comfortingly as he could. Dan just continued to sniffle. “Maybe I can come with you tomorrow and we can talk to the principal again. Clearly he's not doing enough to stop those bullies.”  
Dan took a shaky breath. “He can't do anything about it if they do it after school. I thought it was getting better, but Marcus and Jason were waiting for me when I got past the rugby field,” Dan said as a new wave of tears fell from his eyes and soaked into Phil's black t-shirt.   
Phil held him tight as he cried, unsure of what he could do. He supposed he could walk Dan home after school if Dan wanted to wait 35 minutes for him to walk all the way across town from his own school, but that didn't seem very practical. Of course, he would gladly do it if Dan wanted him to. No one would even think of messing with Dan if Phil were around, what with his tough demeanor and general badassery. He had been told on many occasions that he was very intimidating while wearing his full get up of lip and eyebrow piercings and leather jacket. And Dan was just so dainty and tiny, always wearing pastel colors and flower crowns, it would be easy for Phil to scare off anyone small enough to want to pick on Dan.  
After a few minutes, he finally got an idea.   
“Come on. Get up, baby,” he said, and nudged Dan lightly.  
Dan sat up slowly but didn't stand up from the bed. “Why? What are you doing?” He wiped his face with his hands and Phil had to bite his tongue as not to let out the 'aww' that was threatening to escape him. Dan just looked so small and precious, his face flushed and tear stained, and nearly drowning in one of Phil's favorite t-shirts. He was too cute for his own good. And too cute and sweet to be bullied by some dickheads at school.  
“If I can't be there to protect you, and nobody else will do anything about it, you're going to have to learn to stand up for yourself. I'm going to teach you to throw a proper punch,” he explained, then grabbed a pillow from his bed.   
**  
It had been a whole week without an incident, but that was probably because Dan had ended up asking Phil to come and get him from school everyday. As expected, it took over thirty minutes for Phil to arrive, but Dan always waited patiently for him and greeted him with the biggest grins and hugs that he had ever gotten. Things were going well for Dan.  
Until Phil got detention. He had arrived late to English class for the third time in a week and his teacher was clearly sick of it, which meant he wouldn't be there to pick up Dan for an extra hour after school. He felt awful, and immediately texted Dan who responded with an 'its ok, ill probs b fine just this once (: <3.'   
But he wasn't fine. As soon as Marcus and Jason saw Dan walking out the doors instead of taking his usual spot on one of the benches in the foyer, he saw them elbowing each other and whispering. He made it just around the side of the school before he knew for a fact that they were following him. Since there were still plenty of other students around and he knew he was safe for now, he nonchalantly stopped, looked in his bag, and then turned back toward the school, as if he had forgotten a book. Once inside, he sat on a bench and texted Phil. He would just have to wait that extra hour for Phil to show up and take him home. He sighed and pulled out a book to read to pass the time.  
Just when Phil had sent Dan a text letting him know that he was out of detention and on his way, the receptionist came out to inform Dan that it was time to lock up. He tried to explain that he would be picked up in half an hour, but she stood firm and told him that he could wait outside.   
Dan walked out and waited until the receptionist had fully locked up and was walking to her car before he slowly made his way down the pavement. He hadn't seen either of his bullies in quite some time and hoped that they had given up and gone home. He tried his best to stay calm, until he heard two sets of footsteps following him. 'Maybe it's not them, surely they wouldn't wait an hour and a half just for the chance to hurt me,' he thought as he quickened his pace. His fears were confirmed when the people behind him sped up as well, matching Dan's speed.  
“Hey, little faggot!” Marcus called to him. “Where's your big bad boyfriend?” he teased.  
Dan ignored him and kept walking. His heart was pounding and he wasn't sure whether it was from how fast his short little legs were moving or from terror, but he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing tightly to his arm pulling him to a stop.  
“He asked you a question, fairy boy,” Jason sneered and tightened his grip. Dan was sure his fingers would leave bruises.  
“H-he's on his way. He'll probably be here any minute,” Dan said, trying his best to sound intimidating but failing miserably. He struggled to pull out of Jason's grasp, but only succeeded when Jason decided to let him go.  
“Is that so?” Marcus asked. Dan was completely blocked by the two boys against a fence behind him. “Hmm, I don't know that I believe you. What do you think, Jason? You think he's just saying that so we'll leave him alone? You think the little fairy is scared?” he mocked, shoving Dan into the fence. Jason just laughed and agreed before taking his own turn at shoving Dan before he ripped Dan's bag from his hands. This was it, they were about to start throwing punches just like they always did. They didn't even bother with holding Dan back while they took turns hitting him because they knew that Dan couldn't defend himself.   
But Dan knew better. He and Phil had been practicing everyday this week on perfecting Dan's form for the most effective punch. He knew that it was now or never. They were standing a few inches away from him, not even trying to restrain him. If he didn't do it now, he would have to try it once he had a black eye of his own. Dan straightened himself and stood as tall as he could make himself, spreading his feet just a bit to keep him steady, and swung fast at Marcus's nose. He heard a crack and felt a white hot pain searing in his knuckles, but he ignored it as he saw Phil gaping at him from a few feet away.  
Marcus and Jason were so shocked that they completely forgot that Dan was even there. Jason was shrugging off his jacket so that Marcus could use it to stop the bleeding from his nose, and when they saw Phil approaching, they bolted down the pavement as fast as they could run.   
“Dan, that was amazing! I started to run over to help, but you didn't even need me to! I'm so proud of you, baby!” Phil was gushing and cheering.   
Dan smiled at him, it was all he could do. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he felt shaky but good at the same time and also kind of like he might be sick but he was so happy. Then, slowly, his hand started to burn. Phil was picking up Dan's books from where they had fallen out of his bag and still praising Dan's bravery when Dan lost it. He started sobbing and crying, cradling his hand to his chest.  
Phil dropped the books and hurried back over to Dan, shock evident on his face. “What's the matter? They didn't get to hurt you, did they? Baby, what's happened?”   
Dan was full on ugly crying, snot and tears dripping down his face, but he couldn't care. His hand hurt so bad, worse than he had been expecting. He guessed they shouldn't have practiced on a pillow. He held up his limp hand and wailed, “It hurts!”  
Phil wrapped Dan up in his arms, carefully holding Dan's hand away from him. He let Dan cry as he delicately examined his boyfriends tiny hand. His knuckles were badly bruised, but they didn't appear to be broken or dislocated. He placed soft kisses to them as well as on Dan's head and waited for him to calm down. He figured that Dan was just really shaken up and needed to be held right now, even if they were right in the middle of town with a few people looking strangely at them as they passed by.  
Finally, Dan was just hiccuping as the last of his tears fell from his eyes. He wiped his face with his good hand and pulled away from Phil only slightly. “Do you think it's broken?” he asked, his voice breaking with every word.  
“I don't think so. You will need to put some ice on it, though,” Phil said as he tentatively moved Dan's fingers. He only whimpered slightly, but he could see that his hand was fine. He nodded his head and took a deep breath. He was suddenly aware of how badly he needed a nap. Defending yourself really takes a lot out of you, it seemed.  
“You think you're okay to make it to my house? Let me nurse you back to health?” Phil asked. Dan agreed and they set off toward Phil's house, Phil singing Dan's praises all the way. He ended up having to give Dan a piggy back ride about half way, but he didn't mind. He carried Dan all the way into his house, up the stairs and then deposited him onto his bed.   
Phil convinced Dan that they should strip down to their boxers and cuddle up to watch a movie, for comfort's sake obviously, and Dan only giggled as he complied. Phil set it all up and got Dan a baggie of ice and held him close under his duvet. Phil slowly caressed every inch of Dan's nearly naked body with his big, strong hands as they paid minimal attention to the movie, and Dan couldn't stop smiling. He would find out on Monday if nearly breaking his hand had been worth it, but for now he reveled in the praises that his boyfriend was showering him with, and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
